Mythology in SM
by Callisto Star
Summary: Some interesting info about the choice of names in SM and how they relate to mythology. Very interesting! R & R.


A/N: Hello minna! I am usually a x-over writer, but I was doing my homework (researching my penname) and found some interesting stuff. I love mythology, especially Greek, and I was looking for more info about Callisto. She was a princess (or some say a nymph) and was an attendant to the Greek goddess of the moon, Artimes. There is a who story to go with her tale, but in the end, Hera turned her and her son into the constellations the Great & Little Bear. It was very interesting. But I also found some very interesting stuff about SM names. This isn't long, but VERY interesting, so please read & review. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Many people know the basics about the names in SM. The lunar cats (as I call them) are all named different names of the Moon Goddess. Artimes is the Greek goddess of the moon. Diana is her Roman equivalent. Luna was supposedly Artimes's name in the heavens. Most people know that Selene was the original goddess of the moon. Most people know that Serenity means calmness and peacefulness. But there are many other names that were uniquely chosen and I applaud the SM producers for their choice.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
TSUKINO USAGI (Serena): Thanks to EternalSailorM, we have learned what the Japanese names mean. Tsukino Usagi means "Rabbit of the Moon". Serena means the same thing as Serenity. Her attacks usually deal with the moon or crystal or w/e. But we knew this. By the way, the moon was considered a planet in ancient times and was in mythology. And ChibiUsa (Rini) means "Small Rabbit of the Moon" and we all know about her so I won't say anymore there. SELENE, goddess of the moon, usually is shown as a young woman with an extremely white face who travels on a silver chariot drawn by two horses. Selene is said to wear robes, carry a torch, and wear a half moon on her head. Thus we can see the beginning of Princess Serenity's image.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
MIZUNO AMI (Amy): Once again, I will begin with EternalSailorM's Japanese definition. Her name means "Asian Beauty of Water" or "Friend of Water." Ami is Princess of Mercury. In mythology, Mercury, or Hermes, was the messenger god. Many of Ami's attacks include bubbles, ice, and disguise. There are several instances in mythology when Hermes (Mercury) helped Zeus get out of trouble by using some form of disguise or hiding something (especially from Hera). Ami's ice attacks might also relate to the silvery element mercury in some ways.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
AINO MINAKO (Mina): Her name means "Beautiful Little Child of Love." Venus, or Aphrodite, was the beautiful goddess of love. Minako is Princess Venus. Thus we can see how the two relate. Most of Minako's attacks are something with love or beauty.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
HINO REI (Raye): "Spirit of Fire" is what Rei's name means. Mars, or Ares, was the god of war. The planet Mars was named this for its red color, reminding astronomers of the color of blood and war. Rei is the fire senshi because of the red color of Mars, which also reminds some people of fire.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
KINO MAKOTO (Lita): "Sincerity of Wood." Really, when you think of the planet Jupiter, you wouldn't think of trees or green. You would think of a huge planet with a red spot. You would think of a planet whose gravity would squash you if you set foot on it. No, Makoto was not named for her home planet. Jupiter, or Zeus, was the king of the gods, renowned for his lightning bolts. Thus we see Makoto's lightning attacks. I don't really know why her color is green except that perhaps the SM producers wanted the Inner Senshi to have a variety of colors and green was left. And the color of trees is green.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
TOMOE HOTARU: "Firefly Sprouting from the Earth." In mythology, Saturn, or Cronus, was the father of Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon, and others. I'm not exactly sure why "Firefly" was chosen for Hotaru's name, or why she is the Senshi of Destruction, but I do understand her weapon. She has a sickle at the top of her glaive. In mythology, Cronus brought about the downfall of his father Uranus using a sickle.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
TEN'OU HARUKA (Amara): "Distant Heaven King." Haruka's name corresponds to Uranus in mythology. In both Greek and Roman mythology, Uranus was the father of Cronus and all of the 12 Titans and others. Uranus is the sky god, always at a distance from the earth. Haruka's name shows this very well.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
KAIOU MICHIRU (Michelle): "Maturing Sea King." Neptune, or Poseidon, is the god of the sea and oceans. Michiru is Neptune's senshi. Thus we see Michiru's connections to the ocean waters and her attacks ("Deep submerge," etc.) This is also why her color is a blue, like the waters of the ocean and why she is an excellent swimmer.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
MEIOU SETSUNA (Trista): "Momentary Dark King." Pluto, as a planet, is always considered aloof and apart from the rest of the solar system. Setsuna, as Guardian of Time, often seems lonely and apart from the other senshi. Also, Pluto or Hades was God of the Underworld in mythology, ruling his kingdom of darkness under the earth and apart from the other gods on Mount Olympus.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
CHIBA MAMORU (Darien): "Protector of Earth." Mamoru's name is self explanitory: He is the Prince of Elysium (sp?) and Earth, destined to protect it. But something I found very interesting was the history of his royal name, PRINCE ENDYMION. Endymion was a real person in mythology. He was a handsome sheppard boy (a.k.a. PROTECTOR of sheep). It seems clear why the SM producers chose the name Endymion. He was the mortal lover of the moon goddess Selene. There is a whole story about it but I can't put it all here. Very interesting!  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
PEGASUS/HELIOS: Helios is the sun. He was the original sun god and brother to Selene and Eos the Dawn. It was said that after he rode his golden chariot of fire across the sky, Selene began her nightly journey in her own chariot. And Pegasus actually was a winged horse in Greek mythology, with many tales around him, especially with Hercules and the Muses  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
ENEMIES: Many of the enemies' names mean stuff too. Beryl's Generals (Malacite, Zoicite, Jedite, etc.) are all (or at least most are) names of minerals. The Black Moon family's names were all that of precious gems (diamond, emerald, etc.) You will recall that they came from a black moon called Nemesis. In Greek mythology, Nemesis is the goddess of vengence. She plays a major part in the tale of Narcissus and Echo.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Kewl? Like? Not like? REVIEW. 


End file.
